Victory
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: Just some Capture the Flag shenanigans that came to mind after watching a few rounds. Hope you enjoy :3


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Her heart was pounding.

Off in the distance were nothing but sounds of screams and yelling. Gunshots. These were sounds no sane person ever wanted to hear. But then again, was _she_ herself, sane? _Who knows?_ All she did know was that she'd been abandoned pretty deep behind enemy lines and was certain someone was coming for her any moment now. A sound to her left made her instantly pull out her trusty Blaster. Without a sound, she strapped her staff to her back. _No one to heal anyway._ Once that was done, she slowly inched forward to peek around the corner of her temporary safe place.

At the heavy sound of well worn boots and the forboding clink of obnoxious chains, she already knew who was coming. _No._ Grip tightening on her Blaster, she gulped and prepared for the worst as she whipped around the corner with intent to shoot first. To her surprise, no one was there, but before she could breathe a sigh of relief there was a mighty grunt and the sound of a jet pack. Green eyes widened in terror and _this_ time when she turned, she was knocked back a bit by the force of Winston landing right beside her.

Her mouth opened. He aimed his Tesla Cannon. Those golden eyes hidden safely behind his helmet showed absolutely no mercy, but before he could pull the trigger, Mercy instinctively brought her Blaster up and fired.

Her heart was pounding harder than ever now, breath shallow and her hands shaking terribly. _I am NOT cut out for this!_ After a moment of catching her breathe and wiping the sweat from her brow, she noticed something. Among all the chaos in Ayutthaya and Athena's voice announcing everything happening, Mercy saw the objective of her team lying right next to Winston's sleeping body. _Must have been returning it._ Lowering her weapon, she once again looked around to see if anyone had noticed what just happened.

 _"Are you going to get it?"_

The sudden voice on her comm made the Blaster reappear and without hesitation, she put another dart into the stirring Gor- _Scientist_ on the ground. Turns out when teammates went under, they were able to spectate another teammates to pass the time until they could wake thanks to the cameras floating around the ruins.

Sucking it up, Mercy tossed all her inhibitions to the slight breeze and picked the flag up. No more was she going to stand on the sidelines. No more hiding when the enemy came to target her, no more-

 _"Run. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"_

A surprised squeak left plump red lips and the Medic's legs were already carrying her across the map while her brain struggled to catch up. Again, her heart was pounding in her ears. Adrenaline surging through her. Arms pumping, legs churning, outfit flowing lazily behind her and eyes set straight ahead. Determined. Today she would be the hero. _She_ would score the last point that made them victors! There had been something she wanted to prove after major malfunctions that happened to her Valkyrie suit out in the field and this was the right time. The right place.

Dodging loads of sleep darts and taking cover when absolutely necessary, Mercy kept her grip on the flag. _Clear!_ As soon as Tracer thumped down beside her after taking the dart, she was off again with her heels making their own special noise while she ran. Regardless what people said about her choice of footwear, there was no way she was letting go or getting beat. _"Behind you!"_ She'd heard the warning just a tad late and instantly caught sight of one of Jameson's modified bombs. They'd been turned into smoke bombs and where those usually were, were-

Mercy's heels came to a sudden standstill as she stepped right in a trap. These were modified as well and consisted of a horribly sticky substance that wore off mere seconds after it caught someone. It may have been only seconds, but to the captured, it was an eternity. Green panicked eyes suddenly snapped around frantically and once again, her blaster was at the ready in one hand while the other held the flag close to her. All around she could hear footsteps and whizzing sleep darts accompanied by grunts and bodies hitting the ground, but she couldn't see worth a damn thanks to the smoke engulfing her entirety.

 _Is this it?_ The thought crossed her mind and she felt her heart drop. The Medic had come so far and yet she could hear someone coming. Maybe it was Winston coming back to exact revenge. She gulped in fear when she thought of Mako. (That stupid hook haunted her dreams.)

It was neither.

"Sorry, Doc."

Instinctively, the Blaster was raised and fired, but this time her dart hit someone else from across the garden and she bit back a gasp as Ana flopped into the bushes. _O-oops._ The sound of spurs caught her attention once more and she was staring down the barrel of Jesse's beloved six-shooter. Mercy's mouth twitched, ready to defend herself one last time just as a burst of jets sounded from behind her.

 _"MOVE BACK!"_

And then Jesse was no where to be seen. But his yell was definitely heard over the side of the gardens. She may have heard the yell and splash of water below, but none of it really registered because the Medic's gaze was now fixed upon her savior. Azure armor glistened gorgeously in the setting sun as the wearer of the Raptora VI gently glowered herself until she was gounded once more.

"Are you okay, Doctor Ziegler?"

That acccent. Mercy recalled the first time she'd heard it when Pharah came in with the newer recuits after the unofficial call was made to reasemble Overwatch. It made her knees weak. It was as rich, smoky, and sweet as sugar in her veins and to this day she still had trouble getting her thoughts in order when the soldier was around.

"H-hello." Mercy blurted as soon as words formed in the back of her mind.

There was a slight pause before thos plush lips of the Egyptian curved a bit. "Greetings." She replied.

"Hi." Suddenly, Mercy wasn't a renowned surgeon. She wasn't part of an organization to help people or the prodigy everyone knew across the world since she was twelve.

She was just Angela. Teenager Angela on Valentine's Day. Angela, with a ridiculous crush on the popular jock named Fareeha.

"Hello." Pharah stepped back and pushed her helmet up a little more so she could make proper eye-contact with the now-shy girl in front of her. It was surprising to the taller woman to say the least. The good Doctor had _just_ crossed a battlefield with such conviction and yet she was at a stand-still currently. In short, it was adorable.

"So-"

"So-"

Realizing they said the same thing at the same time, both soldier and doctor emitted a quiet giggle as a light flush raced from one set of cheeks to the other.

"Do you want to-"

"I think you should-"

Again, they chuckled. This time, Fareeha brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck a little awkwardly. "Y-you go first."

"No, I mean-" Angela's shoulders came up to hug her neck, but before she could finish her thought, she was reminded of her original objective. "Oh!" Without thinking, she made to continue towards victory, but in her haste, she didn't realize that the residue from the trap had not fully hardened and was still partly sticky. Her eyes widened in panic. Fortunately, Fareeha was still standing in front of her and easily managed to catch the uncharacteristically clumsy doctor.

"Careful." Fareeha said just as bright green eyes met her own. Like many times before, the Egyptian lost focus on everything other than the beautiful woman in her arms. The doctor was so close and there was a stray strand of onyx hair that had managed to obscure part of that angelic face. Without much thought, Fareeha brought her hand up to brush the obnoxious piece away, careful not to blemish the skin soft skin with the hard edges of her armoured gloves. "You look very nice, by the way." She whispered with a quite smile. "The Phoenix really suits you, Angela."

And that finally caused a full blown blush to capture said woman's face and she brought her hands up to cover her face in embarassment.

 _"Your teammate has dropped the enemy flag. Recover it."_

Immediately, Pharah shoved her helmet down once more and crouched to pick the droppped flag back up. There was only a split second before she dropped her own weapon next to the already fallen Blaster and wrapped her arm around the still embarrassed woman. "Hold on to me." She snapped right before aiming her arm at a ninty-degree angle.

Green eyes peeked out from behind her finely manicured hands and a surprised sound escaped her mouth unbidden as they were blasted back towards their spawn. At once, Angela's arms were secured around the armor she'd been admiring since the soldier showed up in it. Two weeks ago. Fareeha quite matched as the Azure Dragon as well and it made Angela bite her lip to keep her from saying anything because she doubted it could be heard over the sound of the thrusters of the Raptora.

" _So, I've been meaning to ask you something, Doctor Ziegler."_

Angela instantly kicked herself for forgetting about the comms. _"You don't have to be so formal, Pharah."_ She didn't need to look up to see that said woman was giving her signature smirk.

 _"Okay, Doctor Angela."_

If she hadn't been hanging on for dear life and keeping the flag smashed between them, Angela would have smacked the shoulder her cheek was resting on. _"What is it, Security Chief?"_ That earned her a snort, which she couldn't help but giggle at.

 _"Well, I was thinking that after you win us this game, I could take you to dinner."_ There was a short pause before she cleared her throat. _"A-as a congrats! I mean, you do so much for us and all and I just thought it would be nice to treat you out for once."_

They landed just short of the goal and Fareeha once again steadied Angela while her thrusters cooled down. That time, she removed her full helmet and shook out her own hair and Angela was once again spellbound by the way Fareeha's hair accessories glimmered in the last bit of sun rays. When she finally managed to look back, Angela snapped back around and made her way to the goal. Quite woodenly at that.

Taking a breath, Angela held the flag out, but before she let go, "Fareeha?"

"Yes, Angela?" Fareeha's more quiet voice sent delicious chills up Angela's spine. Especially since it seemed like she stepped closer to hear better.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you." With a content, yet shy smile, Mercy let the flag go.

Fareeha's short gasp was heard.

 _"VICTORY!"_

* * *

 _A/N: This is just something that sparked after watching an Overwatch video on YouTube. Thanks for reading~_


End file.
